deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lachlan Blake/Back with a Boom: The Sniper vs Dexter Morgan
The Setting: John Doe carefuly peered around the doorframe, sweating, he locked the door again and pushed a table against it to prevent even a large force from dislodging it. He adjusted his helmet and turned to the figure sitting in the corner. "I know some maggot has been watching me, Sniper. I can feel it in my boots!" yelled John, pointing at his bare feet. "He's been there at the gravel depot, he was at the bus stop, the police station and even the other police station!" The figure in the corner slowly sat up straight, pushing his hat up over his face and onto his head. His glasses glinted in the final rays of light that had managed to penetrate the taped-over windows. He was The Sniper . "Mate, how could you've attracted attention? Could it have been one of them French, balaclava wearin' ponces?" John considered this, then stepped rigidly forward. "I swear on my mother's grave that it was not a spy!" he said, dramatically. "He's probably following me because of those bodies that I may or may not have been hiding in the gravel yard!" he added. "Look mate, you've gotta stop killin' those bloody postal workers, they're just here to deliver mail. You carry on with your life, and I'll get to findin' this wanker. I owe ya mate." Later that day the sniper took his sniper rifle and kukri and settled down in his van to watch the Soldier's house. * Dexter Morgan peered over the information he had gathered. A war veteran, then he had dissapeared from all records until recently. John Doe couldn't have been his name. Murdered a lot of people in the past, and he's starting again. He got to sharpening his knives, and then a thought occured to him. This guy must have been some kind of secret agent. What if he had some kind of friend he could contact? Dexter began planning. The Situation: The Solider is being hunted by Dexter Morgan, and thanks to his frantic and paranoid ramblings, has convinced one of his old partners in crime/war/RED/BLU to help him remove whoever is following. Could the Sniper manage to indentify the Soldier's stalker, and remove him? Or would Dexter find and kill the Sniper first? Combatants: This battle will be decided mostly by who can identify who is who. The Sniper has his Rifle, Jarate and Kukri, while Dexter has his Knives and Judo fighting prowess. The Sniper can wait for extended and almost inhuman amounts of time for a single and perfect shot, but is he good enough to pull off an assasination on someone by waiting and gathering evidence? Dexter Morgan is a experienced serial killer who has pulled off many a kill on unsuspecting victims, but he too would have to realise who and where the sniper was before he could accomplish this. And how would he plan a fight against a man who has fought secret agents for most of his life? Who wins this battle of wits and weapons? You decide! Category:Blog posts